Memories to keep
by alaskatrailmutt
Summary: Romano actually has some good points and after a long time apart, the brothers and Italy goes home. Gerita and Sepro implied M- for dark themes and swearing
1. Chapter 1

**A fic where Romano isn't as mean and insecure as everyone originally thought. There isn't really any plot so read at your own risk. They might be a little OC. I don't own anything.**

The rain pattered softly on the tin roof top. The room was dark, blinds shut, the cool dark air, and the soft soothing rain combined make the Italian on the bed feel sleepy, complacent, and lost to wander and drift amongst a sea of consciousness. Down stairs a well-known, slightly anxious Spaniard, watched the second soccer game of the season. Amidst in a cool vestige of blankets, Lovino smiled, it was a soft smile, because he heard Antonio downstairs, jumping off the couch screaming, "YES! I WON! WE WON!", as if it was the championship game, it wasn't.

Earlier that evening, before the boss had gotten home, Lovino had sat on the couch and drunken the reddest wine he could find. He had swirled it around the glad and hummed to himself a little under his breath, like a soft sigh. It was a song Antonio had probably taught him, or maybe it was a church hymn, but it was slow and soft and familiar on his lips when he started singing. The house was clean, because now Lovino actually did his work, swept the floor, put up light billowing sheets to dry like ships sails.

The Italian had wandered today, wandered in between the sheets and off the dark mosaic patio, warm and full of sun and strolled in the lemon fields. They smelled more like sweet bitter perfume than lemons because they were almost ripe and he found himself picking a lemon and bringing it home. The urge to paint the lemon came over him, but the Italian didn't bother to act on the urge.

Lovino had been staying at the Spaniards for a week to visit, and Antonio had been more than surprised, and ecstatic, to have him there. For some reason Spain reminded Lovino somewhat of Italy, but something, certain things where missing. Sol y sombre, sun and shade, very well explained the countries dark history but joyful present. It missed certain, self-awareness, self-restraint that Italy had, but also the elegance. Where Italy was enchanting, Spain was relaxing. Spain felt like a country home, Italy a historic villa. Spain was inviting, but Italy was drawling. Spain was a place you came to party and celebrate, to like for its intensity. Italy was a place you went to take your time and soak up the vibrancy of life at your own pace. Both places where equally beautiful, but the smaller country reflected it in its people and the more sea sounded country focused it on the viewer.

The rain hit the roof harder, and Antonio peered in Lovino's dark room. Toni was a little drunk, and a little too buzzed of either the win or the booze was hard to tell, "Lovi? Lovi you up? Amigo!" Amigo was slurred to sound like, A-MI-gooooh, which meant a few things, either Toni was going to pass out in about five seconds, or he was going to start grabbing Lovino's hand and jumping up and down crying for joy. The Italian slowly looked at the Spaniard and stretched with a sigh, unclasping his hands from the back of his head, "Yeah, Si, I know you won…El primo, tu eres la ganga" Lovino's Spanish was a little incorrect, but Spain didn't care. "Roma! You should have SEEN it! Why don't you ever watch with me? It was AMAZING! FANTASITCO!" With a ungraceful flop, Antonio threw himself on the bed.

Usually Lovino would tell him to, "get the hell out or ELSE", but it never did any good when his friend was like this. So instead he replied, "That's good-"he nodded, "I happy you won….Amigo". And Antonio, unhearing the comment, had already passed out. Lovino wanted to move his friend, but it would've taken a lot of cursing and swearing and kicking and today he just didn't feel like it. For a few minutes he watched his tomato loving friend before being brought back to the evening with a call.

His phone was on the night stand next to the bed and the screen had lightened up as the phone vibrated.

It was well past eleven and it was his brother. Romano's stomach sank; this couldn't have meant anything good. Reaching over the new occupant of the bed, he grabbed the phone and picked up, while walking down stairs and out the living room to the front stoop.

"Hello?"

On the other side his panicking, swift, quickly talking brother began in a rush, "Lovi! Lovi I uhm! I know its reallreallyreallyreally late and I know you're at Spain's - oh I didn't interrupt anything right?" Lovino held the phone from his ear, quizzically his brother had almost sounded suggestive…. "No…? What's wrong you sound like you've been crying!...? Did the potato bastard-"The younger laughed out of breath into the phone, "N-no. No silly. Fratello, no, and uhm G-Germany I mean, Ludwig, we-re f-fine! I just uhm…" Lovino could practically see his brothers face, flushed from crying and gesturing madly. The older took a breath out and swallowed because he knew what would happen after saying this, "Do you want me to come get you?" Now sobs could be heard in the phone with his brother pealing, "Yes. Please don't be mad Lovi, please come and get me, come and get me." Slightly annoyed, but complaint the words he knew where coming reached the shaken nations ears "Where are you?"

In the black car Lovino had fretted as he went to pick up his brother, he hadn't thrown on a jacket or left a note, just left. And now with the windows down and orchards of trees passing as blurry black monsters or guards he thought of what his now safe brother had explained to him. His brother and Ludwig had gone to a party, that was normal, they had been dancing and doing well- what people do at parties, until some of the nations had started getting a few sick ideas and by the end of it Veliciano had gotten a black eye and a few kicks to his ribs for trying to get away. Ludwig had tried to protect Veliz but, in the end he had been a little too drunk also and well, things hadn't gone well. Veliz had explained many times over that, no he had not been raped or pressured and that no, he was only too drunk to drive not too drunk to be stupid. Fearful, the usually more cheerful looked up, "Why aren't you yelling at me or hitting me or screaming that it was dangerous and that's why you said I shouldn't go to parties, either without you or at all? Fratello? You okay?" Lovino scoffed and turned his head to his brother for a moment before glancing back at the long road. "No. I'm not mad at you, what they did, although I don't exactly know what they did…I'm mad at them, Sick fucking bastards." His hands tightened on the wheel.

"What happened to Ludwig?" Startled, Veliz looked up, "Ludwig walked to his brothers place." The drivers eyes narrowed, "he didn't WAIT for you, or MAKE SURE you where OKAY?!...Wait WHY you didn't go with him?!" Frightened the northerner laughed, sadly, "HE uhm…when he was pushed out the door he told me not to call or to come because his brother is actually at Fr- I mean Francis's place, but he could crash there. But if I was there in the morning his brother would uhm…Drawl conclusions..." The southerner face palmed, "Some great friend…" "Hey! Be nice to him! He only did it because he knew I could call you!" "Really, I doubt that" "N-no! its true, he's told me a lot of times he wishes his brother was more like you in the way that uhm…" He looked at his lap, "he said that uhm…you…" Lovino turned the car across an intersection and Veliz in a rush said, "everybody wishes you where their brother or something sometimes because your there when people need you. I know you're like me and we're both cowards but, I'm not sure what I'd do without. I know Antonio feels that way to!" Lovino almost steered the car into the other lane out of surprise, "What the fuck are you talking about?" He glared to his meeker brother, "People always compare me to you, it's like no one wants me around but wishes I was you!" "No-n-no it's not like that at all!"

They had come to a bridge and Romano pulled the car over. "Now listen to me here damn it! Everybody is always going on about stupid crap about you! Your better at art you have more friends than me, your better at being nice and getting people to like you, your better at everything and I've always wanted to have the carefree kind of attitude that you do, but I don't because all I am is a pessimistic son that bitch Rome and not even he WANTED me." He unbuckled his seat belt and stepped out slamming the car door with all of his might. Veliciano started after his brother, who could be seen out of the window, walking over to the side of the bridge to its siding where he leaned over. At first he slammed his fist on the car and cursed and yelled, become soaked in the drenching down pour. Street lights contorted his figure in the rain light. Now he rested his hand on the railing and looked to be praying. The younger got out of the car. Walking slowly he rested his hand on top of his brothers, "Roma, I'm sorry. I-" "No! Damn it I'm sorry. I don't WANT to freaking yell at you. DAMN IT! I don't like being a lose cannon I just- FUCK. I'm sorry I…I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't mean it…Shit. Fra…Veliz? Veliz I love you okay, I'm sorry I…shit…" Veliz put an arm around his brother, "its okay. I know. I know what you mean when you act like that in the same way you know I act happy even when I'm not. It's okay. I'm sorry… Antonio, he had uhm…told me the other day he saw you…" Romano looked up, "Saw me what?" "Saw you seemed down…He said that he uhm…You seemed like you uhm…thought no one wanted you around and had been thinking of k…killing yourself?" Lovino looked at the ground. "Wh-where you?! Oh, God please tell me you weren't oh please! F-fuck. No! No fratello! *sob* We need you around! Please!" He slid to his knees and Lovi replied, "I know, I know you do."

The brothers got back in the car, and sat for a minute. Headlights reflected the mist off of the wind shield. Lovino looked at his brother, small, shivering in the car and their breaths filled the silence before the driver spoke hesitantly, "Hey. Hey lets go home". "W-why?" "We never see each other anymore. You're with your friends or I'm working…I…For the record I'm not going to kill myself. That's a stupid, idiota thing to do. Then if I'm not you it doesn't really do anything…When was the last time we did something together? Hehe I can't think of anything. World war two? The renaissance?" They both had started laughing. "You know, Ludwig told me should see you more…" "That was nice of him…" "But, I didn't want to interfere with you and Spain or anything, I" "Nothings really going on with me and Toni." "Oh…." Lovi started the car and pulled out. "Are you lonely big brother?" Lovino shook his head, "Nah. No I'm not lonely; I have memories to keep me company."

It had taken about four hours to get home, and neither of the brothers had any belongings on the. The home hadn't been entered in, months, by either of them. The golden, two story building was typical for the architecture, all vines and arches and it was more of a mansion to host parties, like Francis than like Austria's place. Getting out of the passenger side, Veliz whistled, "Wow, I forgot how pretty our house is!" Lovino laughed under his breath, "You don't even have the key anymore-" "Neh? I don't?" Lovino laughed a little harder, "No you don't, and I stole it off of you once you started sleeping over at Ludwig's because I was paranoid!" "D-did you give it to Antonio or something?" "Are you kidding? Bastardo, no! I threw it in our fountain, the one by the chapel!" The lighter Italian snorted, "Fratello! What the hell! Did you at least make a wish?!" "You're an idiot, let's go in. Arrividerchi."

The main hall was dark, but it reflected the time of history when masquerades, once common in Italy where often practiced. It smelled like, well, home. "Wow…" "You keep saying that like you've never been here before." "I know, I know, but wow…." "What!?" "This whole ride home… Fuck this whole evening I haven't had to struggle to figure out what you were saying, or anything. It's the first time I felt like somebody got being Italian and it wasn't ~ve!~ just a joke." "You're weird." "You're the one that doesn't wear shoes half the time!" "Shut-u-up!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything! Please R&R, helps me keep writing ^_^, Thanks!**

**I wanted to add some links, because I don't feel like going into great detail about the house or surroundings, you all have imaginations. I'm to lazy to save sepreate documents for chapters to up load which is why there are - sections.**

**I was figuring the house was something like this- **

** images/Photoshop%20Images/French%20luxury%20home%2 0mansion%20eclectic%20chateau% **

**And the stairs like this-**

** . **

**And the ballroom something like that-**

** site/wp-content/uploads/2010/05/IMG_ **

**Lovino slowly walked into the ballroom, because his stupid brother was right, it was awe-worthy. Slowly, with leather shoed footsteps echoing across the room with the windows casting rain trailed shadows on the floor, he stretched out his hands to the side, arms up almost to the sky and did a lazy twirl. Perfect three-hundred and sixty degrees. He could remember, back in the day, how filled this world, this room had been. aglow with candle and women of nobility in large dresses, and masks and the festive atmosphere. He had been younger then, but had he been happier then? Here at home? "Hey, Veliz, you remember how it used to be?" His brother lit up and clapped his hands "Si, I remember! Adesso, now it's…Hm. We had fun then, didn't we? You smiled a lot more, but your temper. Hah, that was much worse!" The man in the middle of the floor dropped his hands. Quizzically he pondered, "You remember when you painted the room? Before we painted it over, that big scene what was it off? The ocean? And you had Christ on the edge all alone with the cross falling out of his hand. Just below was a child, looking to catch it." "You told me you hated that piece! It had taken me over three months to do the whole room! And then a few centuries went by, and it faded so much we just painted over it." "A ciascuno il suo, to each his own right?" **

**Veliciano walked over to the grand piano, past his brother in the left corner of the room. He ran his hand lightly over the onyx top and parted his mouth, bringing dust up to fingers. "Remember that dumb thing Francis always does?" To demonstrate he pulled the dust coated fingers to his mouth, kissing them and throwing his arm out, muttering teasingly, "MAWAH all the girlies will love mio!" The darker walked over to meet him, and in a husky voice slurred, "Or maybe I should ask you to dance with me?" He batted his eyes and clutched his hands to his chest, "Oh FRANCIS that sounds like that would be WONDERFUL! I'm such an easy girly girl to please oh!" He stepped back and used his are to dramatically cover his eyes. They both laughed. "Francis is such a girl sometimes." "~Ve. But he's fun to watch!" "He looks like a cat trying to stalk something half the time." "Him and his baby chick's right?" "Stupid cock loving bastardo". Lovino stepped away from the piano and sighed, turning to look at the celling. "We should go upstairs right? It's kind of late for you, it's around four?" He turned to walk away and was stopped by a hand grabbing his shirt. Turing back, he said, slightly harsher than intended out of confusion, "Che? What? Che cosa desidera?" The words came out stumbled, "Posso avere…Can I…Uhm." His brother started at the floor, hair hiding his face. "You want to sleep with me don't you?" His brother blushed, "S-si." Lovino sighed, his brother probably could number on his hand the times he had slept alone, but as cute as a face he was making, he could understand why. His brother was not very fond of the dark, nations sunk up on him during those hours and his brother even if he was more creative, was more easily scared. Lovino had learned to at best use his fear to fight harder instead of giving in, usually. "Fine, yeah you can sleep with me." He wasn't going to leave his brother alone anymore.**

**The two went upstairs, Veliz talking every step and Romano skipping a few here and here, reaching the landing they stopped. The stairs stopped in the middle of a long hall creating a left and right side. Ruffling his hair with the back of his hand in confusion, Veliz asked, "The main bedroom is to the…Left?" "Yeah, si vicino, near there. On the end." The hall way was dark, but a window was at the end of it past three doors on each side. Lovino lead the way, stopping in front of the left door. Leaning forward, he held his breath and put an ear to the door. "Fratello, what are you..?" "Shush!" After a minute he nodded, "okay." The door was flung open, hitting the back wall". HE cupped his hand over his mouth, "There better not be any of you bastards in here, damn you!" There was no reply. "I don't understand; what are you doing brother?" Lovino's face grew dark and he looked his brother in the eye, and almost growled, "I understand, YOU don't have a mafia, but ****I**** DO". His brother stepped back, eyes widening, "O-oh". Lovino shook it off and bit his lip, "Its fine, Non importa. Let's get tucked in." He kicked off his shoes and set them at the end of the bed, his brother doing the same. Coats where shed on the floor like animals shedding fur for the spring, naturally with ease and settled on the floor. **

**Lovino took the left side of the large king bed and his brother the other side. The older flipped back the duvet cover and let his brother slide into bed before covering them. The bed felt warmer, with two people in it, he noticed. "~Ve. Grazie", the younger sighed. Lovino stretched out only to find after a few moments that his brother had glued himself next to him. "V-Veliz. Veliz! G-get off!" Asleep, his brother only snuggled himself closer. "Damn it, he's not going to move is he? Dios mio-"The Spanish phrase caused him to stop. Toni had, on many attempts tried to sleep with him, but he was always adamant in his "NO". Why was it different with his brother? He closed his eyes, it wasn't really important, after petting his brothers messy hair down and kissing his head lightly, " Buona note"**

**Lovino woke first, with his brother lightly breathing into his side. He groaned and light filtered into the room. Something had woken him up…The night came back to him, disoriented he remembered he was at home, not at Antonio's. "Damn…" His phone had woken him up. It was in his left pocket, he had forgotten to set it on the table. He flipped it open to see he had six voice mails. His eyes widened, "The hell?!" Five where from Toni, and one was from Ludwig…This was going to be a pain in the ass to listen to; he ran his hand through his hair. Like earlier yesterday, he had a tendency to leave the room to listen to calls, so he lightly pushed his brother off, who whined and then sighed, falling back into the bed. "Damn lucky bastard…. Still asleep." Peeling off the covers he stepped off the bed to the cold wooden floor and threw them halfheartedly back at his brother. Lovino hated days where he woke up with people bothering him, damn it. Walking back down the ruby rugged hall, he sat on a bench at the further end from the room, crossing his long legs on top of one another before resting his arms on the window sill.**

**Message one: LoVIIIIII? Lovi? This is Toni, Amigo? I can't find you! Are you not here? What happened? I woke up in your bed mio amore? Call me, I'm worried!"**

**Message two: You still haven't called me back; it's been an hour and a half-**

**(What time is it anyway, he wondered to find it was about elven thirty)**

**are you mad at me or something? Look- I uhm…I don't actually remember a lot about last night- n-nothing happened right? Nadie? Ah this is embarrassing. Did I say some- did I DO something…? Oh... Is that it? Amigo, mio tomate? Answer, come on porfavor …"**

**Message three: "C-ciao…Uhm…This is Ludwig. Your brother doesn't have his phone. God, please don't hate me. I know you don't like me any but I'm sure your brother- well he probably made things sound worse than they are. I would like it if you heard it from me, veah? I'm sorry you had to come and get your brother, I ahm, I did try to fix things you know. I called Anthony- I mean Antonio hoping he would pick up and confirm that your brother was over there with you- actually I was hoping I could talk to him and not you since you know, I piss you off. Ah. Anyway, he's freaking out because you aren't there. Where are you? Call me, us I guess back. Don't be a jerk about it either. Bye."**

**Lovino laughed, he was a jerk because the damn brat needed it. **

**Message four: Roma? Que paso? Ger-Ludwig just called me. He said he's looking for his brother? I don't.. No comprendo la… What's going on? He said you were going to be really mad at him? Are you mad at me to? Come on! Pick up!"**

**Message five: Lovino Vargas, answer the phone! For bosses sake!**

**Message six: Roma? Please? Per piacere?**

**Lovino frowned and flipped his phone shut. He had a few options. He started at the phone dejectedly. Option one; call them both right back, but honestly no one called him unless they were freaking out so why bother? And listening to Antonio freak out and yell, "Roma! *sob* Mio amigo. I missed you. Dios mio. Grazie!" Like a nutcase was…It was too early for that crap. Option two was to eat breakfast and then do the previous, but he didn't really feel like dealing with any of them today. He could text them each a small note explaining the situation as fast as possible…Then he wouldn't have to listen to them. Or he could screw it, maybe they needed to miss the Italian brothers for a while…. A hand landed on his shoulder.**

**Lovino turned to see his brother rubbing his eyes yawning with a smile. "Buongiorno!" "Si, Buongiorno" "Did anyone call? Is that what your ~ve~ doing? (Yawn)" Lovino scowled, "Yeah, everyone is freaking out because they were all too drunk to pay attention to what was going on…Damn idiots." He shook his head and found his brother smiling even wider. "Lets…Not call them back fratello". The younger on having said this, hugged Lovino and nuzzled his shoulder. "It's nice here with you" Lovino moved to the side trying to shake off his brother, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" "What I said! It's nice here with you. You're not so mean really, you don't want to call them back but you were going to…And you look so peaceful. I was surprised you were so worried about me… Lately a lot of nations have uhm…Been making passes at me… People I thought where my friends really just want to…." Lovino stood up and put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "tried to use you?" Veliz nodded. "Everyone said you stopped caring about me…." Romano shook his head, "No, it just seemed like you where happier with them…So I…" "Big brother-"Veliz started to tear up, "Please don't go anymore. I know I set you aside for them b-but I thought…I know I don't exactly deserve you for a brother b-but… Germany, half the time he's my friend and half the time he's not and last night he got to drunk and he…hit me, and everyone else held me down…a-and…J-japan, they both know lots of big words and I-I don't really understand a lot of what's going on most of the time and it makes me feel like imp s-stupid idiota…. Japan! Oh japan wasn't at t-the party, he wouldn't have let that happen b-but…I couldn't even defend myself and….damn…~ve…" Lovino hugged his brother, who cried on his shirt. "No importa…Vamos…" "V-vamos? " "L-lets go. Come on this; let's go get lunch well brunch at the point". Grabbing his brothers hand they ran down the stairs, something urgent awakening in them both. The phone sat upstairs, where it was locked in the house.**

**The market was four blocks away down stone paved road, and you could smell the sea and the smoke from chimneys in houses. Romano looked at his brother, who was walking slowly and staring and the ground looking guilty. "Hey." The northerner looked up, "Si..?" "You still like gelato?" "~ve! S-SI!" Lovino pointed ahead to a small vender, there's a place right there, best place I know of. You want some?" "Si! Grazie!" Lovino thought to himself, that he was probably paying for it, his brother probably didn't have anything but…And then his brother pulled out a handful of euros. The hell? "What kind do you want Roma?" "I- Hey I was going to pay for it!" The vender laughed, "You Italians sound like those stupid American tourists." Romano's mouth dropped. "Hazelnut. I'm not an Americano! See? Do I sound American?" The vender laughed, "No, but A buon intenditor poche words to the good listener as the Americans would put it." Veliz laughed, "Come on Roma! Ve! I want a chocolate one!" Taking the cones of gelato the brothers left.**


	3. Why we hate Italy

They left to stroll around the other venders. Lovino spoke up, "Shouldn't we buy groceries or something? I mean, its been kind of a long time, I doubt we have any food." Energetically the pasta lover piped in, "LETS GET PASTA!" Lovino scowled, "Why do you like pasta so much? That crap isn't even that GOOD for you! The stuff at my side of the country is MUCH better. Do you even SELL tomatoes?" "W-what kind of a question is that?!" The northerner pouted, "OF COURSE I HAVE TOMATOES! What else am I going to put with my sauce, stupid." "Psh, you only have it because I grow them." Freezing in his tracks Romano stopped. "~Ve?" Up ahead, was a luscious, beauty of a French woman. "Veliz, Veliz lets whistle at her." "We can't do that!" "Why the hell can't I do that?" Veliz stood in front of his brother and wagged his finger, "Our country has had a recent social reform! We have to lead an example!" "But, damn it she's so pretty! Come on-mhmfg" Veliz covered Romano's mouth. "No! Come on! Groceries!" Dragging his brother away was difficult, but he managed.

Romano's face lit up. In front of him, was the reddest, most beautiful group of tomatoes he had ever seen. "Why have been eating Toni's crappy tomatoes again?" They were so red they almost appeared to have been dipped and filled with blood. "For the same reason I've been eating Ludwig's crappy non, hand-made pasta." The two brothers had forgotten the best part of Italy, the culture, the history, no? The food! Everything was fresh and hand-made and wonderfully rich and fresh. They shopped all afternoon buying olives and feta, seven grain bread, pasta, hand-pressed pasta, asparagus, broccoli, mushrooms, tomatoes, eggplant, goat cheese. All of it smelled good enough to eat on the spot. "Explain to me why we don't shop here every day?" "~Ve! Because we are lazy bastards!" Lovino stiffened. "We need to leave." "W-why?" Grabbing Veliz he ran, dropping a few olives, thankfully not the tomatoes, before weaving in and out of crowds and half hazardly around corners, jumping down a whole flight of stairs he sprinted and leapt over lovers, painters and picnic baskets. Huffing he yelled back to his brother, "PRESTO, come on! Damn it!" Just in time he side vaulted over a wall and skipped to the other side, almost kicking a dog, that he avoided barely, almost tripping. Sprinting another block he almost smacked into the door, hastily he shoved against it to find it locked. "Shit, shit, shit!" The key jingled in his hand before he finally shoved it into the door, after three attempts into the lock. As soon at the click was heard he shouldered the door open and grabbed his brother by the shirt front, who had finally had caught up, panting, and shoved the door shut behind them locking it back in place.

Romano slid down the door and threw his head back into it, "DAMN IT!" "Ve? VE? What? Why where we running…? VE?" Veliz jumped up and down panicking and panting heavily. Who knew his older brother could MOVE like that? He grabbed the groceries from his brother and set them on the floor, three bags in all, two Romano had carried, slouched on the floor. Romano ran his hands though his hair and started gesturing in the air, "They were FOLLOWING US!" He panted, "The mafia was freaking following US!" The northerner snorted, "Brother your so paranoid! But, Ve! That was so cool! I thought you were clumsy, you almost tripped on that dog! Don't you have off today? You don't work for them so why? " "BECAUSE THEY WANT ME TO WORK FOR THEM AGAIN damn it!" "Why would they..?" Romano laughed, "You don't get it. My government is much easier to manage underground by the wealthy families, my government, my boss doesn't have half the influence yours does! Sometimes they chase me down to join them! It's like a sick cult! CHIGII! Damn it I'm going to die! Why did I leave Spain?" A knock was heard on the door. "Luis, you said the punk went in here?" South Italy groaned. "Come out you stupid punk! Do we have to reeducate you?" Romano stood up and pointed at the door, "FUCK OFF! You don't own me anymore!" "So the little piece of shit HAS come home!" "What the hell is THAT supposed to mean?!" "Open the door Vargas!" North Italy had in mind the same thing that the Southerner did. Northern Italy reached to open the door.

Flinging open the door the three men saw a smiling North Italy. That's all they saw because as the ran in he stepped out of the way and Lovino had jumped up at the first ,double fisting his lights out while landing and punched an upper cut to the seconds nose knocking them both out. The third Lovino slid down and tripped as the second fell to the floor before Veliz kicked the last member in the head. Romano slammed the door. Three men where on the floor in its wake.

They awoke tied together, with gags and a light swinging over-head. One light bulb and the scariest thing in the country was across from them. Romano, when his own people had pissed him off. He was laughing with a dark glare on his face. Grabbing a light bulb he shoved it in the leaders face. "I'm so PLEASED you boys came to SEE me after being home. Look, you even brought me a gift!" A bottle of wine one of the men was originally going to poison/knock Romano out with was in his hand. "Such a shame, I really like white wine, so why did you bring me this cheap German crap? HUH?" Lazily Lovino tipped the open bottle over and spilled a quarter of it around the men on the floor before splashing it in their faces. It dripped down their foreheads into their eyes, off the side of their noses staining their clothes. He grabbed the leaders jaw and forced him to look the pissed off nation in the eye. "You THIRSTY? Ho sete, I'm thirsty. But not for this crap." He pushed the rim into the leaders mouth and poured it until another quarter was drenching the mans clothes . "Maybe I should drowned you with it and drop in into the canal? No that would be TOO KIND for you all, right boys?" He threw it across the room, where it broke against the wall. "Not like you'd do that to me!" He stood up and leisurely walked around the attackers. "You all are lucky I prefer not to kill my own people…" He knelt down and picked up a knife Veliz had brought him from the kitchen. He lazily inspected it, and pointed it at the second man, "Would this be better? I could leave you all here? Hmmm? Unlike France or Japan, heh or THE UNITED STATES, I'm kind enough to not kill stupid traitors like you…but hmn… Maybe I should start acting more like the west?" He sighed and glanced pityingly at the celling. "Everyone does say for a European country I've become to modern, but maybe not modern in the ways I should be no? Think about it." He walked up the stairs and closed the door.

Veliz was in the kitchen cooking. He was a little afraid of his brother when he got this way, and upon hearing his brother enter he smiled cheerfully. "V-ve, you done w-with them fratello?" Lovino frowned, "No." And lazily chucked the knife across the kitchen counter in an arch. It landed tip in the wood. "You haven't done this before have you?" "N-no…And your kinda acting l-like Spain w-was…" Romano walked over to his brother. "Nah, I'm not, I couldn't hurt them, you know that." Romano sat on the barstool across the kitchen and started crying. "Damn it that was scary!" Veliz looked at his brother confused, "That w-was scary, ve?" "Damn straight it was fucking scary! They thought I was going to chop them up like the sickos in Spain's horror films or something! No worse like Germanys damn Nazis!" "How long are you going to leave them there?" "Three days." "Like they are now?" "Yep."

The two ate dinner in a sort of strained silence because Northern Italy wasn't sure what to say to his brother. Lovino seemed a little strained, but more shaken than anything. "Look" Veliz looked up at is brothers abrupt talking from his soup and bread, "I'm not doing this because I LIKE it okay? These people are dangerous, if I don't keep tabs on it…They'll wipe me out. Don't you get it? THIS IS HURTING ME DAMN IT. I'm trying my best not to go down there and beg for mercy. But they need to know I'm NOT going to be afraid of them…More than necessary! I have to let them know IM the BOSS and if they try to mess with me I'm going to "reeducate them"… We both know I can only do this until the morning…Like I could do three days, it would drive me mad…" So the two hand-washed the dishes after dinner and Romano went downstairs. Flicking on the light he bellowed, "WE CAN do this, TWO ways you pieces of stupid roman bastard shit!" He walked down the stars and kicked the leader in the head and got with in two inches of his face. "I can leave you here to rot and you'll never see the sun in your petty non mattering idiota lives or…." He smiled manically. "OR I can let you go, and if I ever see you again, I WILL TOUTURE and kill you." HE scoffed and un blindfolded, de gagged the leader. "You can leave, right now, all three of you. You can send me over Eight mill grand by tomorrow, and double that sum each year, you stay loyal to me and kiss my soil and I MIGHT not come for you unless you kill or harm, lay a hand on the hair of ANY of my people…You send me five hundred cases of the country's BEST wine, not this crap, un tampered every year. And every month for the rest of your lives you go and pray to God that I don't kill you in your sleep. I will know if you have done these things, because I am your country, I am you creator and I can kill you with a "land side" if I so chose you got it?" The three had never been subject to their own torture, and obeyed whimpering. Lovino left them blindfolded out at gun point, he hired a taxi to take them to the nearest police station if they were so stupid they couldn't escape, which they would, then they belonged in prison. The mafia would be coming after him for a while.

"Ve~ How do you know they will do what you say?" Romano turned, "Because," He smiled to himself, "I used to be the mafia. I'm still the best fucking bitch the mafias ever seen. I AM the mafia, per piacere, don't even kid me idiota." He waltzed upstairs. Hollering back he added, "Don't worry fratello, a siesta and a shower and I'll be normal." Laughter was all that was heard after him.


End file.
